Kyrie
by I Just Need You
Summary: This is the story of Arthur's little sister. There is A/A OC/OC E/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Kyrie, love are you ready to go home?"

"Oh yeah Ben I'm ready. This might be the last time see the team for awhile can I say goodbye?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'll go get the car."

"Okay thanks Ben." I don't want to leave, but shared dreaming is no place for me anymore. I walk into the main room of the warehouse where the others are. "Knock, knock." They all look up.

"Oh if it isn't little miss smarty pants. You going to go get a drink?" Eames the ultimate jokester.

"Actually Eames I'm going back to New York." They all look shocked.

"What? Why?" Mal the mommy figure on the team.

"Kyrie, why are you leaving? If I'm being to bossy just tell me." Dom, Mal's husband says.

"It's nothing personal guys."

"Then what is it?" Arthur, my big brother asks.

"Well Ben and I are expecting again. I just don't think I should do this while being pregnant."

"OH congrats darling!" Dom says while Mal hugs me.

"Do I get to be the godfather again?"

"No Eames. Izzy is already crazy." I say stating the little of my daughter.

"Congrats baby sis! I'm happy your letting your family come first. Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything!"

"I won't Arthur. I promise. I love you." I hug my big brother goodbye. "Bye guys call me when you finish the job! I'll make you food!"

A round of goodbyes occur.

"You ready love?"

"Yeah let's go." I get in the car and start crying. Ben reaches over and grabs my hand in his hand.

* * *

>How do you like it? Review please!<p><p> 


	2. What if?

"Mommy?" My baby girl Isabolla asks.

"Yes baby?"

"Where is James' mommy?"

"Well baby Mal is in a better place now."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh Rylan... I lost a good friend."

"Are you and daddy fighting?"

"Oh don't worry about it baby. Why don't you go play with your sister, Phillipa, and James."

"Okay mom."

"Kyrie love please let me do this! One last job! Cobb isn't an architect anymore. They need me!"  
>"Ben... I don't want to lose you! What if you fall into limbo? What if you turn out like Mal? I wouldn't be able to stand it! I would kill myself because of it!"<br>"Don't worry about it Ky! I'll make sure that never happens!"  
>"HOW BEN? JUST LIKE COBB? LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT!"<br>"I love you! Kyrie I know my limits! I have a firm grip on reality."  
>"So did Mal." I mutter under my breath.<br>"Please! I promise I'll be back in three months!"  
>"Fine. Last one?"<br>"Last one." He leans in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>How do you like it? Review please! Reviews add fuel to the fire!<p> 


	3. To know why hope dies

Here I am sitting in my suite at The Peninsula Tokyo waiting on my husband. He lied to me. He said two years ago that he would do his last job. He did, but now he is being a forger for Cobb, Arthur and some guy named Nash. If he would have told me I wouldn't be as upset. He didn't tell me though! He thought I wouldn't have figured it out! but I did when I saw Arthur and Cobb walking out of the restaurant . Ben was here for another purpose, a business meeting with his father. So I dropped Rylen and Izzy of with him. They will stay with him for the night. I booked a flight to Sydney to go visit a friend. Ben's father is taking the children to my father's home in New York when he gets back to America. After I go visit my friend in Sydney, I'm going to Mombasa to visit Eames. Then jet to Paris to see Professor Miles. Then to London to see Jase another family friend. I'll only stop if Ben comes with me. I hope he does. I love him I really do. I hear the door open to the suite. "I mean isn't obvious that he rides train in between places. I mean he is the..." Ben sees me. "Hi honey. What are you doing here?" He asks innocently.

"I'm actually leaving in the morning. Thought I would let you know." I say snidely. "Since your working and all. I wouldn't want to be in the way or anything."

"How'd you find out?" He questioned.

"Well it would have been a lot harder if I wasn't in the restaurant the same time those two were" I point to Arthur and Cobb. "For two very intelligent people, you were rather dumb. I mean come on going to the restaurant that the mark's child and best friend are in." I snap at them. "So Ben you can come with me or you can stay. If you stay though you'll have to make appointments to see your children." I walk to the door. "I didn't want to end the marriage in fighting. Your doing this to yourself Ben. Goodbye Cobb keep in contact." I hug Cobb. "Arthur please come visit me when your stateside again. Alright! I love you."

"Bye Ky. I love you too." We hug goodbye. I walk out of the suite bags in tow. I'm walking out on my husband and he didn't even try to stop me. At all. I knew he wouldn't but a part of me hoped he would jump at the chance to finally be a family. I guess that's something I never will have a very good one. My hope died with that last goodbye. There is no use anymore I am my mother. Walking out on a marriage.

* * *

><p>How do you like it? Review please! Reviews add fuel to the fire!<p> 


End file.
